


Theneras

by benedictcumberlongpond



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexual Solas, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Trespasser, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictcumberlongpond/pseuds/benedictcumberlongpond
Summary: Jude is a spy for Inquisitor Trevelyan, tasked with infiltrating Fen'Harel's camp. That's how it started.Now Jude is one of the most captured spies in the history of Thedas, rumored to be the lover of his enemy.Oneshot, Male Lavellan/Solas, mentions of torture





	Theneras

At the height of the Mage war, when Fen’Harel’s forces were their strongest and the Inquisitor’s strength matched his own, Jude had been caught and rescued an estimated 37 times.

He blinked his eyes open as he breathed in the sweat and mildew scent of another prison cell, the unfocussed surroundings meaning his captors had taken his glasses. He scowled, wondering if his other Scouts had gotten away.

Ropes around his wrists were chaffing – inexpensive, knots that were slightly too-tight and suddenly familiar.

“You used to be much better at foreplay, _mon cheri.”_ Jude smiled into the fuzzy darkness, seeing a human-shaped shadow move towards him.

Solas’ face came into focus as his glasses were placed against the bridge of his nose, thankfully unbroken, tucking behind his ears with familiarity.

“My Generals are beginning to wonder whose side you are truly on, Jude. You’re trapped in this camp so frequently, they believe you to be one of _our_ spies.” He smiled, looking so much more tired now than he had before.

“If I was on your side, I would have to follow Inquisitor Trevelyan around. I much prefer learning all about _your_ dirty little secrets.” Jude stated, his fingers finding the weak parts of his former-lover’s knots and releasing his hands, stretching his wrists and smiling up at Solas. “Though I do miss those fingers. I may be persuaded to abandon my friends and all I believe in for those _hands.”_

Solas chuckled, shaking his head as he found a seat on the other side of the cell.

“You know I’m going to ask you about his plans, but I know how obtuse you can be.” Solas warned.

“Is it to be torture then, love?” Jude licked his lips. “I have some suggestions.”

Solas huffed a laugh. “I’m sure you do,” he said softly, standing and walking towards him with clanking, armour-heavy footsteps.

One gauntlet-sheathed hand rested against the side of his neck, one finger stroking from his ear down to his collarbone.

“Oh, the torture, it is too much,” Jude said, leaning into his touch. “I’ll tell you everything.”

Solas’ smile twisted, and his hand clenched around one of Jude’s braids, yanking his head back to expose his neck.

“Your torture hasn’t started yet, spy.” Solas threatened, leaning down and clasping his free hand around Jude’s wrists, a tendril of magic binding them again, tighter and impossible to slip free of.

Jude shifted in his seat, tilting his head so he could drag his tongue over Solas’ neck, biting down gently before the mage pulled away.

“I need to know if he managed to secure the Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds – the one behind the Well of Sorrows.” Solas said, stepping back ever so slightly, putting a teasing stretch of space between their faces.  Jude leant into his exhalations, biting his lip as his eyes skitted over Fen’Harel’s serious expression.

“The Arbor Wilds? Never heard of the place.” Jude replied coolly. Solas quirked an eyebrow, leaning down so their faces were level.

“The place that we captured you from,” he supplied. “You’ve never heard of it?”

“Were those the Arbor Wilds? Jude feigned a shocked expression. “I thought I was in the Dales.”

Solas let out a soft noise of contempt, winding both of Jude’s long braids around his fist to pull his head back further. He stood again, looking over the elf. Jude’s eyes darted down to Solas’ waist, licking his lips as his eyes made out the slight bulge in his pants.

Slowly, Jude let his mouth drop open, his tongue flat against his bottom lip.

Solas’ free hand came up under Jude’s chin, shutting his mouth and stroking harshly against his jaw.

The light was low enough that Fen’Harel’s eyes were glowing, shiny and terrifying like the glint of candlelight against blood.

“Are we in the Tirashan again?” Jude asked.

“Never heard of it,” Solas shot back.

“Sarcasm, Oh Great and Mighty Fen’Harel?” Jude teased, and Solas released his hair, taking a step back. He was adjusting himself in his pants, and Jude stared with obvious hunger.

“Come on, _Ma Theneras,_ let me get one orgasm out of you before you ask me all your boring questions.” Jude pleaded, shifting in his seat so the outline of his cock pressed against the thin pants he had been stripped down to.

“Jude,” Solas said softly, and Jude smiled victoriously.

“Come here, _Vhenan,_ come to me.” Jude coaxed, pulling against his restraints to get closer.

“It makes no sense for me to, we are supposed to be _enemies,_ Jude.”

“Only if you think about it for too long. Give yourself a break from being a huge, terrifying threat to all humanity and _fuck_ me.”

“Stop joking,” Solas said, but the hard edge of his Commander voice was dulled, quiet, like the dripping coming from the back of Jude’s cell.

“Kiss me,” Jude shot back, and Solas sighed, waving a hand to release the restraints.

Jude shot up immediately, one freed hand wrapping possessively around Solas’ waist to crush the lines of their bodies together, their mouths colliding in a hungry kiss.

Solas huffed into the kiss, half relief and half anger, biting against Jude’s lips, gauntlet covered hands biting into Jude’s bare shoulders.

“How do you want me, love? When you missed me the most, how did you picture me? When you were alone and stressed and thrusting into your own hand, what did I look like?” Jude whispered against his neck, punctuating each question with a bite, the palm of his hand pressing against Solas’ erection.

Solas gripped his shoulders harder, a swirl of blue magic appearing around his palms as he lifted Jude and shoved him against the bars of the cell, an echoing rattle reverberating throughout the prison, only slightly louder than Jude’s moan.

“Is it to be rough, then?” Jude asked, both of his hands squeezing against Fen’Harel’s magnificent ass, pulling his erection closer to grind against his own.

“No, I want you to…” Solas swallowed, and Jude grinned in response.

“Suck you? Ride you? Fuck you?” Jude prompted.

Solas huffed, slumping slightly to rest their foreheads together, sharing breath for a strange, sweet moment.

“I need you close to me.” He said finally, so quiet that Jude almost didn’t hear him.

“Can we sojourn to your bedroom, then?” Jude asked.

“Last time I let you in my room, you stole two artefacts and three battle reports which cost me 30 soldiers.” Solas reminded him.

Jude trailed his hands up Solas’ side, slipping them under his shirt to stroke against the smooth skin of his stomach. “You can tie me up if you want. I’m too horny to think with my spy-mind.”

Solas shook his head, taking Jude’s hands and turning him around, curling his thin fingers around the bars of the cell door and then trailing his hands from his wrists back to his shoulders.

“If you’re going any lower than my shoulders, I must insist you take off the gauntlets.” Jude said softly, arching his back slightly, feeling as Solas began unbuckling the gauntlet of his left hand, leaving only a soft, chestnut colored glove underneath.

“When your guards removed my clothes and armor, did you find the present I bought you?” Jude asked.

“The oils?” Solas inquired.

“The very lovely and expensive scented oils, yes.” Jude corrected.

Jude felt a slippery finger trailing down the crease of his ass, under his pants, stroking against his hole and coating it in oil. He could feel the protruding seam as well, and realized that Solas had not taken his glove off.

Jude whimpered thinly as Solas’ leather-bound finger breached him slowly. Thick and deliciously soft, Jude felt his insides clenching pleasantly around the intrusion.

His cock was hard and leaking, trapped against one of the cold bars of the prison cell.

“F-fuck, Solas, I missed you.” Jude gasped out, pressing backwards urgently.

Solas answered with a second finger, more oil slicking his entrance, pumping them slowly until Jude was thrusting back to meet him, fingers white-knuckled against the bars, face flushed and mouth bitten red.

“Are you teasing me, _mon amour?”_ Jude asked shakily, tilting his head back so it rested on Solas’ shoulder. He could hear his harsh breathing, the heat of his face.

“I’m savoring this,” Solas answered, twisting his fingers and making Jude’s cock twitch.

“Fuck me,” Jude groaned, one of his hands leaving the bars so he could grip Solas’ dick and _squeeze_ , relishing in the moan it released from his lover.

Solas removed his fingers, taking off his gloves and tugging down his pants.

Jude turned, gripping Solas’ hands suddenly and dropping to his knees. He licked Solas’ cock from the tip down to the base, coming back up to swallow him quickly, fingers bruisingly-tight against his hips. Solas’ now-freed hands tangled in Jude’s hair, cupping the base of his skull to thrust further into his throat.

Jude groaned, his pelvis half-thrusting as he moved his hands around to Solas’ ass, guiding him to thrust into Jude’s willing mouth.

He pulled backwards, pulling his cock from Jude’s mouth with a lascivious _pop._

Solas took the oil from the pocket of his pants before he let them drop to the floor, using his free hand to pull his shirt over his head.

Jude outstretched his hand, letting Solas coat his palm in oil so that Jude could curl his fingers around his cock, drenching him in oil, the tip glistening. Jude wiped his hands on his pants, standing so he could remove them, hand finding Solas’ cock again so he could stroke him.

Jude’s mouth found Solas’, kissing him gently, licking into his mouth.

Eventually Solas’ hands squeezed Jude’s shoulders, turning him gently, pressing him again into the bars. Jude arched his back, feeling as Solas’ cock bumped against the curve of his ass.

“Did the Inquisitor capture the Eluvian in the Arbor Wilds?” Solas asked, the blunt head of his cock bumping against Jude’s hole – not quite enough pressure to push in, just enough for Jude to feel it.

“ _Vhenan,_ has the torture begun?” Jude asked breathlessly.

“Tell me,” Solas said gently. Jude rolled his hips and arched his back, feeling the first inch breach him with the movement. Solas shuddered, mouth suddenly biting against Jude’s neck.

“Fuck me,” Jude countered, clenching around him, feeling as Solas hopelessly sunk in another inch.

“Stop thinking,” Jude told him, one of his hands finding Solas’ hip and tugging it forwards. “Stop being a leader, just enjoy this.”

Solas groaned as his cock was sheathed fully, twitching in Jude’s tight ass. Jude let out a low, soft noise, pressing backwards for more.

Solas’ hand quickly found Jude’s leaking cock, stroking him before he thrusted again, forcing a litany of cusses in Orlesian, Elvhen and Common from Jude’s mouth.

“ _Yes,”_ Jude hissed, bracing his hands against the door as Solas’ pace increased, a slick pumping that made Jude dizzy with arousal, his vocabulary reduced and failing quickly.

He felt full and hot all over, their moans echoing off the walls, their pleasure intermingling into a push-pull of desperate noises and thrusting.

Jude’s glasses clattered to the floor, sweat from the bridge of his nose slicking their way off his face.

Solas squeezed Jude’s cock as he thrusted deeper, and Jude felt his orgasm building from the tips of his toes and from the pit of his stomach.

“I’m close, love.” Jude managed through his moaning, his fingers clasped too tight around the bars, his hips beginning to thrust forwards into Solas’ hand and then back onto Solas’ cock.

“Jude,” Solas breathed, and his hand tightened suddenly, cutting off Jude’s release in a blinding stop that stole him of breath.

Jude let out a long, thin whine, realizing Solas had stopped thrusting as well.

“Did the Inquisitor capture the Eluvian?” He asked, lips slick against Jude’s spine.

Jude clenched around Solas’ cock, looking for something _anything_ , cock twitching against Solas’ palm.

“Fen’Harel, we captured that many months ago. In the time it took you to find and capture me, the Inquisitor moved it to a secret location of which I am not aware. In the time I’ve spent here, she has set up all the protective spells necessary to hide it from your view.”

Solas released Jude’s cock, hands suddenly too-tight against Jude’s hips, pulling him against Solas’ pelvis so they were flush together.

“You’re an excellent torturer,” Jude complimented.

“Shut _up.”_ Solas ordered, binding him again with magic, hips pushing back and then slamming forwards, setting a punishing pace. Jude moaned in surprise, widening his stance, letting Solas take him completely, fucking him with filthy noises.

Solas pushed in at a new angle, and Jude gasped, coming untouched, cock twitching as come slicked the bars of the cell and his ass clenched tight around his lover. Solas groaned, coming as well, pulling out so he could cover Jude’s ass with hot splashes of come.

Jude turned, his hands still bound, capturing Solas’ lips in a quick kiss.

“Are you still going to torture me?” Jude asked.

“Perhaps tomorrow,” Solas answered, kissing him again before pulling back, tugging his pants back up and replacing his shirt.

“I won’t be here by tomorrow, my love, you know that.” Jude said softly.

Solas shook his head. “We’ve set up more defenses against your rescue squad, I don’t think they’ll pull off a one-day rescue this time.”

“The Chargers are relentless,” Jude replied with a shrug. “But I suppose if these are your new torture methods... then being stuck here another day wouldn’t be such a terrible thing.”

Solas sighed, moving Jude back to the chair and sitting him down. Jude hissed at the new pressure on his used hole, and Solas smirked.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Solas promised.

“Maybe,” Jude replied.

Solas chuckled. “Well if you truly believe you will be gone by tomorrow, then I suppose I won’t see you until you are captured again.”

“See you in a few months then.” Jude joked, and Solas chuckled again.

“Fen’Harel!” The new voice was sudden and made both men jump. “Our camp has been breached!”

Solas gave Jude a warning look, stepping out of his cell towards where the voice was coming from.

The door was magically sealed behind him, and Jude smiled into his empty cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am over at amatuskadanvhenan.tumblr.com


End file.
